EP 1 892 408 A1 discloses a fuel cup comprising above mentioned features. With this prior art fuel cup said fixing element is an integral part of the fuel cup in the form of a T-shaped protrusion of the outer surface of the fuel cup. Such a fuel cup can only be produced either by machining or by casting. However, such methods are expensive and technically complicated because of long machining time needed and because of the tiny dimension of the protrusion. On the other hand, deciding for casting as a method for producing such a fuel cup implies a large amount of tooling investment, which may be justified only for big volume production, but not for producing smaller lots of fuel cups of one and the same type. And in fact each type of fuel cups (and the respective holders and injectors) is designed and adapted to be used with a specific, given type of internal combustion engine. Accordingly, in practice the lots of identical fuel cups to be produced are not too big, and producing fuel cups of a given type having a fixing element as an integral part thereof by casting is also too expensive.